


To Belong

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone





	

57\. “Who owns you?”

Lucas hadn’t known he was saving Das when he first met him. Hadn’t realized that his love for the other that gradually developed was the best thing that could have happened in Das’s cursed life. 

“I’m supposed to, hurt people…” Das once explained to the brunette as they sat in a grassy field. The demon prefered being outside, and would stay out as long as possible, even as the night sky stole away blue skies, and stars freckled the area. The ebony haired monster ran his fingers through the grass as he spoke. Lucas had settled on just leaning on his new boyfriend. Dating was a new concept to Das, and he didn’t know what all to do with such a thing. 

“But you don’t, that’s what matters.” Lucas had said. Das nodded, but he knew he could hurt others. He could spread pain and chaos, like he was meant to. He was supposed to rule lives, but he refused. He refused to take over people for no reason. It didn’t even benefit him, or his kind. They were just an evil species, he was a part of an evil species. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I don’t think you’re bad or anything. I know what you are.” Lucas said. He didn’t see the potential monster Das could be, but he human he showed the world. Some could sense what he was. But he had never truly been one of theirs. He had always belonged in a world where he could love, and be loved.

Das’s green eyes fell shut. He hadn’t always been fond of the shade, it was too dark and muddy. It reminded him of the blacks he had been used to, soulless eyes that knew nothing but a desire for harm. He was glad those orbs had faded away when he became who he was. Of course, being who he was meant that he was also an outcast, in both his world and Lucas’s.


End file.
